


A joke full of romance

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Crush, just a little drabble i wrote, live is funny right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Subtle hints to explore strange feelings.





	A joke full of romance

Wonwoo was a romantic at heart. It’s just he hid it from everyone else. He believed in soulmates. Thinking that out there in the universe that there was someone destined for you. Someone who fit perfectly with you. How could anyone not want that?

Instead he hid his heart beneath jokes. It wasn’t that he needed a relationship to feel whole or that his life was incomplete without a relationship. It was just that he believed there was someone out there for him and they would come into his life when he was ready for them. Wonwoo had a lot of faith in the universe you could say. It was an odd feeling being so romantic, wishing to have someone to share that evening meal with at the end of the day and talk about random topics, such as gravity on mars but also enjoy being sat in the corner of the room, on his favourite armchair, just reading with no-one to worry about. He was both selfish and lonely. It was an interesting state of affairs.

The reason he was even thinking about it was the fact he was constantly surrounded by happy couples in love. He’d not notice them much before, but it was more evident when a certain someone’s name kept being mentioned. Wonwoo had not really considered them much before, but to hear their name so many times had set something off in his brain. He’d started thinking of them more often. It was a strange feeling learning more about someone, you didn’t really know, and really started to like them anyway. You couldn’t like someone you’d only met once but it seemed you could start to like the idea of them. Almost like falling in love with the character in a story. Someone you knew completely but could never have because they didn’t know you at all.

Opening his heart to this person was a scary thing to do. First, they could reject him outright but then they could also not. It was hard to bring them up, in case his friends got the wrong impression or well the right impression. Subtle hints in conversations. Gentle laughter around their name. It was like one giant game of Cluedo. Just trying to figure out who was playing and what the rules really were. A trip was planned, and it hadn’t taken much to suggest their name. After all, it would ultimately be fun with more people. Wouldn’t it?

Even if nothing happened, maybe at least Wonwoo could get their face out of his mind and just get back to being full of jokes with heart firmly under lock and joke.


End file.
